The Switch
by esmeraldakitty
Summary: Set in The Life In The Dreamhouse universe,except they are real humans instead of dolls, when Barbie, her sisters, and her friends are having a party, the infamous Headbutt Henderson swaps their bodies. Until they can find a way to change back, they have to life as each other. Came up this idea with my friends.
1. The Party

**Hello! Esmeraldakitty here. And here I am with a new story! Headbutt Henderson is credit to my friend Galen. I created Esmeralda the cat and Emma the human. Yes, I know Esmeralda was a name in my MH fanfic, but this is a different one. Enjoy!**

Barbie, her sisters, and her friends never expected anything unusual. They were having a party. Blissa, Taffy, and Tawny were getting groomed, so the only pet there was Esmeralda the cat, who just slept. They thought their day was going to be a normal, fun, day. Boy, were they wrong. They were having so much fun, they didn't notice a man climbing up their house. Not just any man. The infamous Headbutt Henderson, the only man known who could do magic. He decided to cause some mischief with his magic at barbie's house. He looked in the window and saw the friends partying. Even Chelsea, Stacie, and Skipper was there. He decided to cause mischief with his newest spell. "Switch." He whispered. Strangely, in the middle of the party, Barbie stopped and started to stumble. "What's the matter?" Asked Chelsea. "I feel lightheaded and dizzy." She said. Everyone except for Chelsea nodded in agreement, as if they had it too. Even the cat had it. After some dizziness they passed out into complete darkness.

**Dun,Dun,DUUUUUUNNNNNN!**

**The switch is in the next chapter! Will it turn out well? Wait and see!**


	2. The Switch

**Hi! I'm back! This is when the switch happens! But fist, let me get the switch straight, Barbie-Skipper and vice versa, Esmeralda (OC)-Emma (OC) and vice versa, Stacie- Headbutt Henderson (Galen's OC) and vice versa, Raquelle-Teresa and vice versa, and Ken-Ryan and vice versa. Enjoy!**

Barbie opened her eyes. She still felt woozy from being knocked out all that time. "Guys? Are you ok?" She turned around to see her own body looking back at her! "What? How can I be over here when I am over there?" She said. But then, to her shock, she saw her own body talking in Skipper's voice! "I'm going to ask you the same thing. And why do you sound like Barbie?" Barbie was now very confused. She then turned around. She saw Emma talking in a voice she had never heard before. It sounded catlike. "What in the name of catnip is going on? My owners are sounding like each other!" But just then, Esmeralda the cat was sitting next to her and said in Emma's voice "Why am I sitting next to my body? And why are you all bigger then me?" They then turned around to see Ken and Ryan next to each other, Ken then said in Ryan's voice "Why am I sitting next to me?" Ryan said in Ken's voice "And why am I sitting next to me?" Then Raquelle walked over and said in Teresa's voice "Oh look! There are two mes!" Teresa said in Raquelle's voice "What in the name of fashion is happening around here?" They then turned around to notice Headbutt Henderson and Stacie being nowhere in sight. Headbutt then said in Stacie's voice "This is strange. You all sound like each other." It appeared Chelsea was the only one who was normal. "I saw the whole thing. Headbutt switched your bodies." Chelsea said. They all turned to face Chelsea. "He did WHAT?" They all said. "Switched your bodies. Barbie, you are now Skipper." Barbie looked down at herself. She noticed that this body was not her own. She was shocked, but said nothing about it. "And Skipper, you are now Barbie." Chelsea said. Skipper looked at herself "This is a dream, Skipper. WAKE UP!" She said. Ignoring this, Chelsea turned around "And Esmeralda, you are now Emma. And Emma, you are now Esmeralda." As you could imagine, Esmeralda and Emma were the most shocked, because not only were they switched, they were different species as well! "Oh my, this is a purrrrrrrrfect catastrophe!" Whined Esmeralda. "I don't wanna walk on 4 legs and eat cat food!" Whined Emma. Chelsea turned around "Ken, you are now Ryan. Ryan, you are now Ken." Ken and Ryan turned to each other. "Well, if there is anything good about being Ken it's that I can be Barbie's boyfriend." Ryan said. "Oh, no you don't! Even though I am you, I still count as Barbie's boyfriend!" Ken said. As the boys argued, Chelsea said "Raquelle, you are now Teresa and Teresa, you are now Raquelle." Raquelle gasped. "WHAT? I'm now her? Oh the horror! The horror!" Screamed Raquelle. "I don't really mind who I am as long as cupcakes exist!" Teresa said. For the last time, Chelsea turned around. "Stacie, you have switched with Headbutt Henderson and he has appeared to switch into you." "WHAT I'M THE GUY WHO GOT US INTO THIS MESS?" Stacie yelled. "Don't worry guys. I spoke with him and he said it will wear off." "WHEN?" Everyone said. "About a week. Meanwhile, you can see how the world is as each other." Chelsea said. Just then, everyone panicked. "What's going to happen to us?!" Skipper said. "I have a fashion show tomorrow!" Barbie said. "I DON"T WANNA EAT CAT FOOD!" Screamed Emma. "Guys! Cal down!" Chelsea said. Everyone calmed down. "First we need to sort some things out." Chelsea said. "Like what? Not making me eat cat food? I hope so!" Emma said. "You'll see." Chelsea said.

**Sorry about the boring chapter. This chapter was just setting the stage for the switch! The next chapter will be better! I promise! See you then!**


End file.
